


Torch and Moon

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Child Abuse, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't until after Laura is dead and Kate comes back to town that Derek finds out he has a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torch and Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's angst war prompt "Derek/Kate. Kate got pregnant when she was with Derek. Derek blackmails her with the knowledge of statutory rape to get his daughter."
> 
> The title makes sense if you look up the meaning of the name Helen.
> 
> I flubbed California statutory rape laws for the purpose of this fic, but who really cares?
> 
> *Mentions of cannon murder, arson, and (presumed) statutory rape.

It isn't until after Laura is dead and Kate comes back to town that Derek finds out he has a daughter. As if his life wasn't messed up enough, now there's a five year old little girl living with the monster that slaughtered his family.

Kate never told him she was pregnant. She doesn't tell him now that the girl is his, but he knows. He can sense it, can smell it. And it makes him so angry, that he has a daughter that he can't reach, can't take care of. He just knows he has to do something.

Derek searches out his daughter first. He knows she's his, he just needs to meet her, needs to know trying to get her will be the right thing to do.

The first time, he finds her wandering the grocery store while Kate shops. She's looking in awe at the toy section, like she's never been able to play with things like that before, and there are faint bruises on her upper arms. It makes Derek's wolf want to howl in anger. He talks to her for a little bit and she's immediately taken with him, excited to have someone, even a stranger, giving her positive attention. She tells him her name, Helen, and he's surprised with how fiercely he already loves her.

The second time is at a park. Derek followed them there at a distance, heard Kate tell Helen to stay at the park while she went and took care of some things. He approaches as soon as Kate drives away, and Helen is delighted to talk and play with him some more, since she says her mommy doesn't usually let her play with anyone else.

He decides after that that he's seen enough to be sure him taking Helen would be for the best. His first step is to gather as much evidence against her crimes as he can, including writing a testimony of the things he was involved in. It's a painful list including statutory rape, arson, and the murder of pretty much everyone he loved.

A few days later, when all of the Argents are out, he breaks into their house and leaves a stack of papers on Kate's bed. He's included a list of the evidence he has against her, papers that would give him all rights to their daughter, and a letter detailing his intent to take everything he has to the Sheriff if the papers aren't signed and returned to him within a week.

The next day, Helen and the papers are on the porch of the Hale house and Kate has left town. Derek thinks that maybe, just maybe, things will start going right for him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
